


so much more

by tsundo



Series: Their Greatest Creation - Cascade [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, incredibly inspired by unravel another shockop fic, please read if you have the chance it is explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: In which Shockwave finds out they're carrying when that shouldn't even be possible in the first place. But the impossible has been achieved before. Why not again?The introduction to how Cascade came to be.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Series: Their Greatest Creation - Cascade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	so much more

It all started with their energon levels being dangerously low. Their single golden optic blinked to life as they got out of recharge, their frame feeling much slower than usual. Once again the warning ping in their hub flashed as energon levels were low, confirming that it wasn’t just an error.

That was strange. They had just refuelled yesterday, usually not requiring energon again until four days had passed. They slipped out of the shared berth, the warm heavy arm that had held them pulling back. With a glance they looked at the love of their life, still in recharge, optics offline as his signature mask was off, set aside on the nightstand beside the berth. 

They stumbled out of the room, entering the living room as they opened the storage cabinet that kept their energon chilled to a stable temperature. After all, energon in high temperatures usually meant life threatening implications as they were highly explosive. They reached for a cube and broke the sealant, extending the feeding tube they had equipped as they didn’t have the proper helm nor the mouth to drink it normally. After drinking the entire cube, their levels had risen to a proper point to where the warning ping had gone away. But when the ticker lowered faster than they expected they grew worried. They made a mental note to visit Ratchet later to see what was wrong. 

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” Optimus’ voice teased from behind, his arms wrapping around Shockwave from behind as he pressed a kiss to the back of their neck. His EM field was teeming with feelings of affection, warmth and a hint of possessiveness. 

“I was surprised too but it seems like it was urgent,” Shockwave replied with a sigh, nuzzling into his touch. “My energon levels were almost completely depleted and I was forced out of recharge,” they said. There was an immediate change in his EM field as fear and worry reached out to Shockwave. 

“Is everything alright?” he said, pulling away from them. They turned around to face him and shrugged. 

“I’m not sure what’s wrong,” they replied. “I’m going to visit Ratchet today to see if I can get it checked out, it should be fine after a while,” Shockwave said. There was some uncertainty that lingered in their voice though. They knew he was afraid of losing them again. He never got over losing them the first time, they weren’t sure what he’d do if he lost them again. 

“I can take the day off today to take you there,” Optimus then offered. Shockwave gave an affectionate chuckle. 

“I’ll be fine, Orion,” they said, wishing they could smile. Their EM field would have to communicate that for now. “It’s a short ride, if I need to refuel at the train station I can,” they said. The unfortunate downside to transforming into a decommissioned plasma cannon was the lack of mobility. Besides, if they could transform into their shuttle altmode that they had what felt like eternity ago, it would take up too much energon and it could put them in more danger. Optimus looks at them with a worried look, his mouth drawn in a tight line, apprehensive. They take two digits and gently press them gently on Optimus’ dermas, a makeshift kiss they’ve done for a while with him now to give him some comfort. “I’ll be alright,” they said gently. Their servos then moves to cup his cheek and he leans into the touch, closing his optics for a moment. 

“Alright,” he conceded. “Just, use the comm. link if you need me, ok?” 

“I know,” they chuckled. They checked the time, seeing they had a few hours to spare. “I think I’m gonna go back to recharging,” they hummed.

“I’ll join you,” he said, giving a lazy grin.

* * *

Shockwave entered Ratchet’s clinic just like they intended. The trip wasn’t as bad as Shockwave thought, but as they expected, they had to refuel after exiting the train, going to a nearby dispensary and replenishing as their levels got low again. When they entered the clinic, Ratchet had seemed to be tending to a patient from beforehand so they simply sat and waited for their turn. First Aid and Ambulon were both busy with their own patients but Ratchet had luckily finished first. When he saw Shockwave was there, he was surprised to say the least. 

“Shockwave,” Ratchet said. “I honestly didn’t expect to find you here. Usually you’d do your own check ups, right?”

“Yes, well. This is something that I couldn’t exactly do at home,” Shockwave replied. 

“What do you mean?”

“I woke up with my energon levels depleted after refueling just yesterday, and just on my way here after getting off the train I had to refuel,” they said. 

“That is… peculiar, here, lemme take a look at you then,” Ratchet said, leading them to an empty medbay room. When Shockwave sat on the berth, Ratchet hooked them up to an energon line that fed it steadily. “Since you said your energon levels are depleting much more quickly I’ll have you hooked up to this for the time being.”

“Thank you,” Shockwave replied. 

“Just doing my job,” he hummed, he then froze for a moment with how casual he was. Shockwave hummed in amusement. 

“I suppose that is the Ratchet Orion is familiar with.” Ratchet then snorted, confirming it. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and do a regular checkup on you,” Ratchet then informed. “Are you alright with me plugging into your dataflow?”

“If it can tell you what is wrong with me, then by all means,” Shockwave replied. They held out their arm and opened the panel that allowed for it. When Ratchet plugged in, all of Shockwave’s frame information was up on display on the computer screen next to them. 

“Most of your systems seem to be fine…” Ratchet said as he looked at all the data. “Energon intake levels are double the normal amount though,” he said out loud, biting one of his digits as he was concentrating. When he looked through all the data, he stopped at one crucial portion, pausing. “Shockwave,” he then called out, optics not leaving the screen. 

“Yes?”

“I need to examine your spark.”

“My spark?”

“Yes, this might provide the answer to why you’ve been consuming energon at a higher rate than usual,” he said. Shockwave sat there for a moment, their filials going back in worry for a moment before their chassis panels slid to the side, revealing their spark. Ratchet drew close, watching intently as if he was waiting for something. After a few moments, he saw what he needed to see. A small electric ball similar to Shockwave’s spark but miniscule was in orbit around theirs. “Shockwave,” he called out, trying to be as calm as possible. “I’m assuming you’ve sparked with Optimus?”

“Yes.” That only confirmed his conclusion even more. 

“Shockwave,” he said, pulling away from their spark. “You’re carrying.” They stared at him blankly as their chassis panels closed. 

“What?” they then replied softly. 

“You’re carrying, you’re going to have a sparkling,” Ratchet said. 

“I’m carrying?” they said softly.

“Yes.” They fell silent again as they stared at Ratchet blankly. Shockwave had a surge of emotions running through them right now, they knew Ratchet couldn’t feel it but when he glanced at the computer screen, he saw exactly how they felt. And they were absolutely ecstatic, their frame vibrating with excitement. 

“I’m going to have a sparkling,” they then said. “I’m going to have a sparkling, I’m going to have a sparkling!” they said, their voice growing louder each time. ”Wait, how? This doesn’t. This doesn’t make any sense, this should be impossible.”

“A lot of things have proved to not be impossible as of late,” Ratchet then huffed, crossing his arms. “But I know tumours of the spark don’t _happen_ ,” he replied. “You’re fueling for two now, Shockwave,” he then said. “If you want to make sure this spark is healthy, you’re going to have to work from home and not overwork yourself as your energon consumption is already not ideal as of right now, I can’t tell you exactly what to expect next because. Well, this _is_ new. I’ve never seen anything like it. If you can do it, I want you to visit the clinic everyday until that spark is out and on its own. How much energon do you have at home?”

“Only enough for Orion and I but I can always request him to get more,” they replied. 

“I can only imagine how Optimus would react once he hears about this,” Ratchet sighed. 

“He won’t leave my (your) side,” both of them said simultaneously. Ratchet then laughed. 

“I assume I’ll see him then next time you come to the clinic,” Ratchet said. 

“Most likely,” they replied, watching as Ratchet unplugged them from the computer, then unhooking them from the energon line. They stood up from the berth, trying to contain their excitement. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ratchet said. “We’re good for today, but, are you going to tell him the news when you get back?”

“I don’t think I’d be one to hide this type of thing from him,” Shockwave said. 

“I suppose so,” he replied. “I might be getting a call from him later today about it when you do then,” he said. “I can already feel it.” Shockwave then laughed this time. 

“Thank you, Ratchet,” they said. “This is… this is incredible.”

“You’ll be good parents,” Ratchet said with a smile this time. “It’ll be good for the both of you.”

* * *

Upon getting back from the train station, Shockwave entered an empty apartment, Optimus still out for the day. They went out to the balcony and watched the sun set as they waited for him to come home, practically about to burst from excitement and anticipation. The door finally slid open, Optimus entering the home with a tired sigh. Despite being a former Prime, he had gone back to the job of being a dockworker, finding comfort in it as he felt there were better leaders out there. He’d done it shortly, at the beginning when Cybertron was being rebuilt, but with it almost being rebuilt completely, he felt it was better if someone else led it. His announcement about retiring from leadership was certainly an interesting day for the both of them. Rodimus was the bearer of the Matrix after all. He had been for a while, having come back from his long trip on the Lost Light.

They turned to meet Optimus’ gaze and he gave them a tired smile, his mask still on but his optics told them everything. He took his mask off, setting it down on the nearby counter and drew closer to Shockwave, meeting them in the middle as he pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of their helm. 

“Welcome home,” they said. 

“Something seems to have you excited,” he smiled, immediately recognising their feelings from their EM field and their sparkbond. “How was the visit to Ratchet? Did you figure out what it was?”

“That’s what I’m excited about, Oppy,” Shockwave said, using his petname as they took his servos into theirs. “I’m _carrying_.” His filials moved in confusion for a moment. 

“Carrying? You mean-”

“We’re gonna have a sparkling, Oppy,” they said.

“We’re-” he cut himself off. “We’re having a kid?” he said, using the Earth term. “We’re gonna be a family?” Shockwave nodded. Within that moment, he immediately hugged them, holding them as tight as he could. They could feel his tears on their frame as he held them, shaking from intangible happiness. He pulled back for a moment and could barely believe what was happening. “I’m gonna be a dad. How. How is this even possible?” he then asked. After all this had gone against everything Cybertronians ever knew about sparking. And then the thought hits his processor. He’s seen the impossible done before. He saw it with Shockwave. When he saw them break free from the shadowplay. And now. They had done the impossible again. This time with him. They created _life_. 

“I don’t know, Ratchet and I are both shocked as well,” Shockwave replied. “But regardless, this. This is real. This is _happening_ and we _made_ that happen, Orion.” They place their servos over their chassis. “This is my greatest creation,” they said. “And you helped me make it.” Optimus doesn’t know how to respond but they know exactly how he is feeling. So when he falls back into their arms, they immediately welcome it again as he nuzzles his helm into the crook of their neck. 

“I’m gonna be a _dad_ ,” he breathed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
